


纽特睡在忒修斯的沙发上

by kuntze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze
Summary: 流水账。亲情向。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	纽特睡在忒修斯的沙发上

许多人以为纽特是没有叛逆期的，尤其是在他作为神奇动物学家出名之后才认识他的人。纽特·斯卡曼德谦逊、易害羞、对人抱以不逊于对神奇生物的关爱、待人和善又性情温和。与格林德沃的对抗显示了他顽强和英勇的一面。但这样的纽特怎么会曾经是个叛逆的小屁孩呢？

纽特当然叛逆过。

忒修斯知道得很清楚。

而且一直挺叛逆的。

但他毕竟和纽特差了八岁。纽特三岁时他已经离家去霍格沃茨念书，圣诞节归家时惊讶于自己的弟弟长得这么快。“可比骏鹰长得快多了。”妈妈如此评价道。忒修斯发现被母亲抱去触摸骏鹰颈羽的纽特比见到自己回家时来得更加开心。

“礼物。”他撇了下嘴，将行李里放在一起的几只盒子一股脑塞给妈妈，装作自己只是例行公事。斯卡曼德家的人几乎都会进赫奇帕奇，他趁着期末考的间隙用湖边捡来的木头雕了一只獾。没用魔法，雕得当然不好啦。早知道他该雕只骏鹰的。

妈妈在圣诞节的早晨故作惊喜对纽特道：“看，是一只獾。”纽特攥着那只木头雕成的动物傻笑。“快，亲他一下。”母亲鼓动纽特。他的小弟已经显出了日后不擅长与他人亲密——或者尤其是不擅长与他亲密——的品质，而且他比同龄的孩子矮小，而忒修斯正是抽条的时候，又高又瘦根本不像十一岁。

纽特从礼物堆里站起来，左脚踩着根缎带绊了右脚，摇摇晃晃。忒修斯叹了一口气，走过去在礼物堆前单膝跪下。

“过来。”他张开手臂，纽特攥着骏鹰，摇摇晃晃走进他怀里，在小心地测量过位置后，轻轻在他脸颊上印下湿漉漉满是早晨起床后偷吃的软糖气味的吻。

而他环住自己的弟弟，由着纽特将口水印在他肩上。

这样的兄弟关系没有持续多久。纽特不是个爱撒娇的孩子，连在家人面前都不是。“他和骏鹰处得更好。”忒修斯曾听母亲这样含着担忧抱怨道。那时纽特已经显现出了对神奇生物非同一般的旺盛兴趣，但怎么说呢，这在斯卡曼德家也算不得出格，而且，相对无害。他们也从来不是那种要求孩子必须守规矩和体面的家庭。“我还以为我就够让人烦心啦。”他将头埋在布丁里偷笑道，想起母亲在他这次回家时对他说的第一句话：“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，没有一个赫奇帕奇收到过这么多吼叫信！”

纽特正巧从骏鹰棚回来，刚在盥洗室里洗干净了气味。他显然没有料到忒修斯这个时间会待在家里。——忒修斯在附近有不少朋友，他还有麻瓜朋友呢，总是抓紧假期和朋友们聚会。

纽特愣了一下。忒修斯半是玩笑地敞着手：“来，纽特，抱抱。”

纽特白了他一眼，理都没理，径自走开了。

普通巫师等级考试不算什么，但高级巫师等级考试必须认真应对。忒修斯自认不是什么天才。“我明年大概不回家了。”他在临别前的晚餐桌上说道。家人各自点头，他瞥见纽特百无聊赖地戳着一块已经快烂了的胡萝卜。

夜间下起了雨。年长的斯卡曼德因公务外出了，忒修斯趁着这个机会在斯卡曼德的老宅里四处闲逛，观察这已经显得有些陌生的家。未来他或许会更难得回来。他注意到纽特不在屋中，至少不在他走遍的每一处。屋子里显得空荡荡的。

一道闪电划下，门打开了。忒修斯从二楼的走廊看清推开门进来的人，正是纽特。他披着件长袍，但长袍早已湿透。

纽特显然也看到他了，踟蹰了一下。

他干脆地翻过栏杆，从二楼跳下来，正落在纽特面前，像一只从树上跃下扑食的豹子。纽特发出一声惊呼，还没来得及跑就被他隔着长袍抓住了衣领。

“会着凉的。”忒修斯教训他。他不顾纽特抵抗扯下那件袍子扔到一边，湿透了的布料在地板上瘫软成一团。他的眉头不禁拧得更深，袍子里得衣服不仅也被打湿了，还沾了血，散发出格外浓烈的兽类气味。

“有一只骏鹰，早产。妈妈不在家，我想……”

纽特结结巴巴地辩驳着，同时尽全力挣扎，不让忒修斯检查他有没有受伤。好像他是那种会欺负弟弟的哥哥一样。只是粘到了骏鹰的血，忒修斯心想，去浴室还得放热水，他用不了魔杖，只能让他家的浴缸把水烧热，而且拖着纽特走去浴室怎么着也得花点时间。

他低低念了一句咒语，水蒸气从纽特周身腾起来，连血液也迅速变干，血迹恐怕会因此更难除去。妈妈要生气了。

“无杖魔法！”纽特惊呼。

是的，十六岁的忒修斯·斯卡曼德已经学会了无杖魔法，并且狡猾地隐藏着这个秘密，没有让任何可能会说漏嘴的人知道。

他低头看着惊得暂时在他手上安静下来了的纽特。

“别告诉妈妈。还有，这身衣服得扔了。”

纽特点点头。

“骏鹰怎么样？”

纽特愣了下，没有马上回答。

“我问你骏鹰怎么样了。早产的那头，应该是阿德莱德的孩子吧？”他实在是记不得再往后出生的那些骏鹰的名字。“她怎么样了？”

纽特低下头。

“唔，是我弄错了。但她流血了，可能是胎儿出现异常的征兆……”

“行了，去洗澡。”忒修斯推了他一把，“我去通知妈妈。”

得到妈妈的答复，知道她正在赶回家的路上之后，忒修斯走去找纽特。他弟弟可是干得出来又偷偷溜去骏鹰棚这种事。出乎意料，纽特洗好了澡，而且正乖乖坐在他的，忒修斯的房间里。

斯卡曼德兄弟的房间各自配有小型的起居室，也充作书房。忒修斯这间随着他离家去霍格沃兹已久未使用，纽特的那间则是堆满了古旧图书和画稿，还有纽特不知道从什么地方捡回来的各种小玩意。还有一只木雕獾，摆在窗台上，忒修斯之前在家中闲逛时偷偷看到了。

纽特身上散发着热气和干净的气味。“你应该先通知妈妈。”忒修斯的语气分外严厉，“受伤或被激怒的骏鹰很危险，妈妈最先教的就是这一点。”

纽特盘腿坐在忒修斯的沙发上，不发一语。

忒修斯叹了一口气。

“你不告诉妈妈，我就替你糊弄过去。”他一屁股坐到纽特身边。

纽特过了一会才意识到他是在说无杖魔法的事。

“你在哪学的？霍格沃兹吗？”

“小孩别问那么多。”

他打开行李箱收拾明天返回霍格沃兹要带的行李，一件一件慢慢地用手拿。无杖魔法也不是万能的。

“霍格沃兹有趣吗？”

纽特又问道。

是啊，纽特已经八岁了。再过两三年他也会成为霍格沃兹的新生。他的弟弟恐怕不会因为遇到更多的陌生同龄人欣喜，他又总在回家的时候抱怨某门课程的老师太迂腐，或者某些纯血真是蠢得让他想把这些人的脑袋扒开看看是不是某些血统会使得魔力和智力天然相斥——

“你会喜欢的。”

至少会喜欢草药学，还有魔法史，当然至少是其中和神奇生物有关的部分。咒符学会教授某些神奇生物也在使用的魔咒，或是变体。

他拍拍纽特的头。

等到他把不多的行李收拾完，纽特已经睡着了。

“忒修斯，纽特，来帮我的忙——”从楼下传来妈妈的呼唤。他赶忙抓起自己床上的被巾盖在纽特身上，一面安静又快速地走出房间一面远远对妈妈摆出噤声的手势：“嘘——”

当晚他没能睡得太久，被巾被纽特占据了，还紧紧地裹着。他懒得再去找盖的东西就拿件外套凑活了一夜。临行前母亲拉低他的头吻他的侧颊。他没有遵守约定，把纽特昨晚的行为都告诉妈妈了，连他答应帮纽特糊弄也说了，当然，略过了无杖魔法的事。

“他处理得不错。你该夸他。”忒修斯说。如果没有纽特的精心处理，恐怕那只骏鹰很难母女平安。

“你应该亲口对他说。”母亲埋怨道。是忒修斯不让她叫醒还在忒修斯房间沙发上呼呼大睡的纽特。

“总得有个人唱白脸吧。”他说。

他考过高级巫师等级考试，毕业，实习，进入魔法部。他实习期满一年正式通过考试成为傲罗的同时纽特才刚在霍格沃兹入学，当然，被分进了赫奇帕奇。

这一年他只在圣诞时匆匆归家。

“学校怎么样？”

纽特果然露出一副为难的表情：“不坏。”

忒修斯点点头。他都快二十了。由于部里的经费紧缺，宿舍供不应求，他干脆就在伦敦租了房子。他算是已经从斯卡曼德家独立，对这个差着八岁，又瘦又小，还是个孩子的弟弟，他实在不知道该如何评价。

他们避免不了交锋。

“有些课程……我不知道学来有什么用。”纽特这样解释自己的成绩单。

“你才一年级。”忒修斯喝了一口汤，“很多课程的用处你要到以后才会明白。”比如他到现在还有很多不明白。

“魔法史很无聊。”纽特埋头看着汤碗。

是啊，就像他考试前彻夜复习魔法史没有昏昏欲睡一样。“没人逼你拿好成绩。到了五年级……”

“忒修斯亲爱的，把盐递给我一下好吗？”妈妈强行打断了他的话，并给他递了个眼色。纽特在晚饭后迅速逃离餐桌。“他在霍格沃兹好像不怎么开心，但我也不知道能怎么办。”他们喝着餐后酒讨论纽特的事。或许是忒修斯在校时的表现太过耀眼和张扬，那时斯卡曼德夫人也很操心，但与现在不同。

“他已经长大了，我们能为他做的只有这么多。”忒修斯说。妈妈白了他一眼：“你们在我眼里永远是孩子。”

“战争很快会再次打响。”他说。“下一次，然后是下下一次。麻瓜不会停手。埃佛蒙德不愿意插手麻瓜事务，但我怀疑德国佬是不是也赞成他的想法。到时无人能幸免。巫师、麻瓜、大人、孩子……”

妈妈又何尝不知道呢？年幼的骏鹰如果不能及时展开翅膀，便难以在暴风雨中幸存。

纽特被开除了。

忒修斯比家里的其他人更早得知这个消息。他在霍格沃兹还留着不少关系，时不时有人透露些纽特的消息给他，当然也是因为他不时会询问。他知道纽特和莱斯特兰奇家的那个女孩走得很近，除此之外没什么朋友。他没想到纽特会被开除。

他风尘仆仆撞开家门，妈妈在门口等着他，低声说：“先吃饭。”

他取下围巾和帽子：“好。”

餐桌的沉默令人窒息，就好像他们都哑了一样。纽特这辈子都没这么僵硬过，忒修斯的视线扫过去，他就会像某种被盯上的动物一样浑身激灵。好像忒修斯比开除他的校长和斯卡曼德家的其他人都要来得更可怕。

“纽特。”忒修斯叫了他的名字。母亲欲制止，而忒修斯的话已经出口。

“霍格沃兹有趣吗？”

妈妈深吸一口气，仰起头无声地说了一句，梅林啊。

而纽特，他发抖的身体完全静止下来，就像在这一刻整个凝固住了。然后从那张几乎完全埋进胸口的脸上，漏出了一个小小的，几乎不可能被其他人发现的笑容。

“算不上。”

他和忒修斯交换了一个狡猾的笑。斯卡曼德兄弟无需言语就转变原本对峙的立场，联手耍弄了餐桌上的大人。妈妈又气又好笑。显得他们之间格外默契。

“那你得找点别的有意思的事情做。”忒修斯装模做样地道。

然后他拉着纽特去参加聚会，想要让纽特认识自己的那些朋友。纽特就又讨厌他了。

他从忒修斯的手中逃回家。忒修斯被拉住多喝了两杯，然后回到家，把纽特从房间里揪出来，按在自己这边的沙发上。

壁炉里的柴火劈里啪啦地响着，纽特相比忒修斯依然过于的瘦和不挺拔，但他已经十六岁了，睡裤甚至短了，露出来一截脚踝。

纽特气哼哼的：“我不喜欢喝酒。”

“没逼你。给你果汁了。”

“他们往果汁里掺威士忌。”

“唔。”忒修斯承认自己看走了眼，“他们没有恶意，就是想跟你开个玩笑。”

“我很讨厌这句话。”纽特低声说道。

忒修斯想起他不是主动从霍格沃兹回来的。

“我道歉。”

纽特像是很惊讶他竟然会主动道歉。

“我只是觉得你该多认识点人……”

“用不着。”纽特满是厌倦。

他们一起坐在沙发上看了一会火。纽特侧脸的轮廓在火光中微微发亮，已经能够看出成人后的相貌，他与忒修斯相似又足够不似。

“邓布利多觉得我很蠢。”他说，郁郁寡欢。邓布利多是位值得尊敬的教授，无论是从其魔法还是品行而言。被自己由衷尊敬的人视作蠢人。“很伤人对吧？”

纽特沉默片刻，点了点头。

“他觉得蠢的人应该挺多的。包括我？”忒修斯想起邓布利多那招牌性的颇具深意的笑容，“说不定他想想自己年轻的时候干过的事也会觉得挺蠢的。”

他比纽特知道得更多，在魔法部工作总有些便利。他想到纽特与那个莱斯特兰奇家的女孩，想到阿不思·邓布利多与盖勒特·格林德沃间的种种传闻。但他没有对纽特说一个字。他说：“我知道你一定有你的理由。不必责备自己。”

纽特摇摇头：“我并不以此为傲。”

“但你也不后悔。”

“是的。”纽特说，斯卡曼德的血液在他，他们的体内流淌，如同冬日的火焰，并不耀眼但恒久不变。“我不后悔。”

他在忒修斯的房间里待了一夜。“让他待在那儿吧。”忒修斯对母亲说。那一夜他躺在床上，望着外间起居室被壁炉的火光映亮的墙壁。那是个温暖的夜晚。

一年半后纽特的造访远出乎忒修斯的意料。

那正好是他最忙的时候。他在伦敦的居所位于桥下，雨天时漏水，和斯卡曼德老宅不同，是间坐着都嫌逼仄的鸽子笼。反正他几乎只回来睡觉而已。这段时间更是连睡觉的机会都不怎么有了。

“你怎么来了？”忒修斯忍不住惊叫。

“我来面试。”纽特相比之前显得更局促，还在躲避屋外行人的目光，“魔法部……的一份工作。”

忒修斯皱眉。什么时候魔法部会给霍格沃兹肄业的巫师提供工作了？什么时候纽特·斯卡曼德愿意给魔法部工作了？那只博格特的事可是广为流传。

“你应该提前告诉我。”

说着他侧身让开进门的路。

纽特犹豫了一下。

“是保密的工作。”说完他从忒修斯身边钻了过去。

他站在忒修斯的屋子正中，身上穿着一件打补丁的旧大衣，似乎不是从家里来的，肩头沾着伦敦薄雨与雾的气息。

“我应该抱你一下但你肯定不愿意我也没空。”忒修斯指了指，“你睡沙发。”

其实睡床也行。反正忒修斯自己几乎不在这里睡了。但他的假证件什么的都施了魔法藏在床下。

“别让妈妈担心。”他在出门前对十七岁半的弟弟抛下这么一句话。

纽特瞥到了桌上报纸下面的“入伍须知”。“你才是。”他尖刻地回应道。忒修斯·斯卡曼德对埃佛蒙德不参与不选边的不满和那只博格特一样出名。

他们只同住了一个月。其中大半时间忒修斯都忙得脚不沾地，除了应对逐渐频繁的黑巫师活动还要为去前线做准备。这一届霍格沃兹的毕业生有不少进了部里，其中就有莱斯特兰奇家的那个女孩。也许是因为纽特的关系，她帮了他很多忙。

“我要走了。”忒修斯对纽特说。

纽特坐在沙发上吃着买回来的卷饼，呆呆愣在原地。卷饼的渣从他嘴角掉下来，掉在了沙发上。他赶紧去捡。好像忒修斯还会在意一样，这又不是在家里。

“我可能会死。”忒修斯意识到自己在说很残忍的话，但除了纽特，无人应当、并可以来分担这份残忍。

他的弟弟清了清喉咙，把卡在嗓子眼里的卷饼咽下去。

“我应该抱你一下。”纽特说，“但我觉得可以等到战争结束之后。”

忒修斯笑了。他在弟弟的额头印下一吻。“这是一个约定。”他说。“好好照顾妈妈。”但他也这么说了。

他又怎么会知道魔法部的保密工作是让他的弟弟去驯龙再把龙派上前线呢？

为时晚矣。魔法部紧急召回的命令甚至赶不上战线的变动，枪炮中猫头鹰十难存一，但混在麻瓜军队里的几个巫师还是想办法定位了彼此。其中有个德国人。“我的血统和出身无法定义我。”德国人这么说，他倒是没说自己是不是德姆斯特朗毕业的。

“你疯了！”他在战斗中对忒修斯大声喊道，指忒修斯大胆地在炮火掩映中使用魔法或是他敢于忽略上峰命令自顾自执行奇袭战术。“你肯定分错了，你肯定是个格兰芬多！”

忒修斯大笑。

他是赫奇帕奇，勇敢，坚忍，忠诚，真诚。

到了魔法部终于不情不愿追着他发了授意书还假模假样赞扬他的时候，战争都快结束了。久得人快忘了是什么时候开始的。或许有些人认为是龙加快了进程。忒修斯反感听到人这么说。

或许是为了向战争中的英雄示好，他和纽特的行程意外被安排到了一起。回伦敦前，他们要在后方一起待一段时间。就几天吧。

与上次不同，这次是忒修斯闯入房内，一头倒在床上。

“让我睡会儿。你就睡沙发吧。”他喃喃。

桌边的纽特回头，觉得好笑：“这是我的房间。”

“都一样……”忒修斯陷入了梦乡。

醒来时已经是半夜了，他错过了晚饭。纽特还在桌边奋笔疾书。忒修斯走过去低头查看。纽特并未遮掩。

“关于乌克兰铁腹龙军备化的可能性……”忒修斯大略扫了几眼。手指不自觉捏紧了桌沿。

纽特避开他的目光。

“……即使将特殊状况纳入考虑，也应当认为将乌克兰铁腹龙当作常态化武器使用的可能性是不存在。”忒修斯的手指滑过还没干透的墨水。他已经想到这个结论会被魔法部里的某些人如何反驳。“但它们确实在你的命令下降临前线重创了德军，斯卡曼德先生。”

“我没有命令它们。”纽特继续回避着忒修斯，“我帮了它们一个忙，它们回报了我，仅此而已。我不认为这样的巧合会再一次发生……可能性极低。”

但并不是完全不存在。

能够建立关系，就说明乌克兰铁腹龙有被驯服的可能性。战争狠狠地打了所有人的脸，使有些人迫不及待地开始为下一次战争做准备。

或许纽特认为忒修斯是赞成龙尽早介入终结战争的一方，又或者他认为忒修斯站在魔法部的立场上会认为既然德国人也已经着手在这么做，那么我们没有理由不跟上。

忒修斯摇摇头，将稿纸推回原处。上面的词句显然是在以狡猾的方式将驯服龙的不可为一再强调，而对为何会有这仅仅一次的成功，则模糊其词。

“我并不以此为傲。”纽特低声说道。虽说以学术的角度来讲任何肯定、确定、绝对的措辞都站不住脚，但刻意的模糊和引导绝不是一个尊重并热爱神奇生物的人应为的。

“但你也不后悔。”忒修斯倚在桌边，俯下身，“来。”

他以如此别扭的姿势给了他的弟弟一个拥抱。抱得很紧，好像把纽特勒着了。这几年的经历已经使他由身到心都变得钝重，某些方面又更为敏锐。他能够感觉到怀中的身体紧绷后正逐渐放松下来。他已经记不得自己有多久没有这样拥抱某个人了。忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个抱抱怪，惊讶吧？德国人躺在战壕里看着灰黑色的天，炮灰和土时不时落下扑他们一头一脸。但他们在埋伏，不能出声。“我想喝啤酒。”德国人说完，忒修斯捅了他一下。谁不想呢？“三中队有个法国人，布斯巴顿毕业的，你懂吧？上次他说，不知道马尿喝起来是不是真的喝啤酒一样。嘿这些法国佬。人都尿不出来了，马哪来的尿啊。”听到忒修斯憋笑憋得很辛苦，德国人露出得逞的笑。

他死了。

忒修斯几乎要为自己这一刻由衷的欣喜而感到惭愧。他将头埋在纽特肩上，感受到纽特慢慢伸出手臂反拥住了他。“太好了，你还活着。”他哭得声嘶力竭，鼻涕和眼泪糊在他脸上和纽特的肩头，打湿了上面的一块补丁。

“太好了。”纽特反复地应和着他，“真的太好了。”

他们一同返回伦敦。出乎许多人的意料，纽特只被从家养小精灵安置办公室（作为他参与驯龙计划的伪装）转调到野兽办公室。忒修斯则是被授予了战争英雄头衔。估计有不少人等着他进阿兹卡班呢。

成为战争英雄的唯一好处是他租到了一套比较像样的公寓，毕竟他退伍前的军衔麻瓜也认。租下这套公寓时他曾对仅一间的卧室犹豫。“我接了一份书稿。”某日纽特对他说，“关于神奇生物的。之后应该会经常出门旅行。”

他有些悻悻：“翅膀硬了。”

纽特已经年长到不会拿他的每一个词每一个句子都当回事，他也学会了如何更圆滑地与纽特相处。偶尔在他家寄宿时纽特还是睡在沙发上。他搞了一只神奇皮箱，里面养了他从世界各地搜罗来的神奇生物。忒修斯不得不承认这是份很适合纽特的工作。

有时候皮箱没有扣好，里面的生物——好吧就是嗅嗅，那只护树罗锅反正也没进去过——会跑出来捣乱。忒修斯倒是不介意被拿走一两只碗或一叠盘子。但他会挑吃饭的时候向纽特告状：“你的嗅嗅又把盘子偷走了，不够用了。”然后纽特就得急匆匆地爬进箱子里找盘子，忒修斯挺以他的狼狈为乐。

有时纽特过于疲惫，进门后倒在沙发上就睡。忒修斯等到他差不多睡够了才叫醒他。“醒醒。”忒修斯从他头上叫。纽特睁开眼，看到忒修斯不像以往一样整洁得体，反而穿着件脏兮兮的破衬衫。他反应过来时间后立刻看向自己的箱子。

“我喂过了。”忒修斯说道，把破衬衫的袖口拉了拉，遮住手臂上被挠出来的细小疤痕。“怎么，你以为在你出生前是谁和妈妈一起照顾骏鹰？”

纽特忍不住笑了。

他指着忒修斯的胸口。忒修斯低头一看，胸口被扯了个洞。今天有战争的纪念仪式，他难得别上了魔法部授予的勋章。毕竟他也不是平时会戴着勋章出去炫耀的人。是什么时候被顺走了呢？还能是谁呢？

“那个小混蛋。纽特！”忒修斯咬牙切齿。

纽特大笑，打开箱子准备钻进去抓嗅嗅。

当然相聚渐少，纽特一年都不见得能回国一趟，忒修斯也忙得只有在圣诞才会想起已经多久没和家人见面了。斯卡曼德夫人倒是处之泰然，孩子大了总是要离巢的，倒显得忒修斯小心眼。那一年的冬天，他注意到自己长出了白头发，在北地的湖边订了一处小屋，准备趁着难得的假期在此小住。他没有告诉家人自己去了哪儿，但唯独在给纽特的信里写了。好像只有纽特应当知道。这里的冬天很美。他写道。松树高耸，湖面的冰层倒映雪景，还有偶然忘了冬眠的松鼠傻乎乎地站在雪地里张望，是真的忘了吗？他写道，趁着冰层还没化，可以步行穿过湖面，走到平时难以抵达的陡峭山坡下。他写道，松枝燃火煮出来的咖啡很香，室内干燥而温暖，但室外的冷气遇到窗户就会结冰，未免显得美中不足。难道就没有一种专门用来防止窗户结冰的魔法吗？让咖啡带上松树香气的魔法呢？赫奇帕奇应该开发这种魔法。他写道，时常雨雪，战争中受的伤时有作痛，不过不碍事。他写道，这样的天气恐怕不利于骏鹰飞行。他写道，但这真是个好地方。但他没有写，你应该来和我待一段时间，或者，我很想念你。

有人在圣诞前一天叩响了他的门。纽特的肩头落满了雪沫。他还提着那只旧皮箱。屋子不大，一眼就能望穿。纽特叹了口气：“至少还有沙发给我睡吧？”

“当然。”忒修斯走上前，拥住了他。

END.


End file.
